


酒汁玫瑰

by nuomisusu0222



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomisusu0222/pseuds/nuomisusu0222
Summary: 很柴 很不香
Relationships: 浩翰深海
Kudos: 9





	酒汁玫瑰

冬日的早晨比平时亮的更晚一些，拉着厚重遮光窗帘的屋内像是还在黑夜一般，自从李振宁搬过来之后李汶翰就把两张床并到一起，半梦半醒间感觉到旁边床铺的温度有些发凉，强撑开眼看到身边没人，李汶翰瞬间变得清醒，翻身下床，推开卫生间的门看到李振宁正弯着腰在洗脸。

李汶翰光着脚踩在卫生间的瓷砖上，冰凉的触感刺激的睡意全无，此时他才注意到李振宁只套了一件堪堪盖过腿根处的肥大T恤，光着两条腿踩在毛绒拖鞋上，昨天刚去纹了枝红玫瑰的脚腕处还泛着红。

洗完脸抬头看向镜子里的李振宁注意到推门进来的李汶翰，扭头蹙紧眉盯着全身上下只穿了条宽大花裤衩的男朋友，“起床了怎么不穿衣服，屋里开着暖气也不能光着啊。”

“你把我衣服穿走了，”李汶翰幼稚地撅起嘴，“我没衣服穿！”

李振宁被男朋友梗着脖子臭不要脸的架势气的声音微微发抖，“你放屁！”李汶翰从不缺衣服穿，自从两人搬到一起后衣服也混乱的搁在衣柜里，早上起来李振宁也没看衣服是谁的就随意套上一件的情况不是没有过，也不知道李汶翰今天早上抽了哪门子疯。

“你还说我呢你不也没穿裤子吗？”李汶翰眼神毫不收敛地盯着李振宁赤裸的双腿，调笑地说。李振宁的腿并不像很多男爱豆的那么笔直修长，充满力量感的腿被李汶翰并不掩饰的目光盯的有些发凉，脚趾不自觉的蜷缩着抓住毛茸茸的拖鞋，李汶翰调笑的说，“腿短短的还怪可爱呢。”

“我要洗澡你快出去，快点。”李振宁红着脸去推李汶翰，却被李汶翰搂住，三两步退到洗手台旁，李汶翰紧紧的贴着李振宁，“我起来的时候你不在，我以为你不要我了呢。”

虽然不知道李汶翰是怎么了，但李振宁还是好脾气的揉了揉李汶翰乱糟糟的头发，“不会的不会的，我要洗澡你快出去好吗？”

“我就在这儿等你洗，”李汶翰把头埋在李振宁的颈窝，温热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上， 烧的李振宁有点发热，反应过来李汶翰可能根本没有什么事只是耍贱之后再想推开他的时候，发现自己已经被李汶翰箍在怀里挣脱不开。

李汶翰双手捧着李振宁还坠着晶莹水珠的脸，毫无技巧的直直亲在眼前小男朋友泛着水润光泽的饱满双唇上，李振宁滴溜圆的眼睛里满是惊讶。相处久了之后李振宁能感觉到李汶翰在私下里是个占有欲挺强的人，几乎每一次的亲吻都凶猛热烈，少有这种看上去纯情又乖巧的简单相触。

但李振宁还是被亲的有点喘不上来气，四肢发软的他只能反手撑住洗手台，半仰着头迎合着李汶翰索取的动作，发颤的腿抵住李汶翰的膝盖。

李汶翰的手顺着小男朋友软嫩的脸蛋滑过形状漂亮的锁骨，再仔仔细细的从肩颈处描绘到腰窝，缓缓掐住向上一抬，冰凉的大理石台面和灼热的肌肤相贴刺激的李振宁软了腰，脚趾下意识的蜷缩起，无力地揽住李汶翰 ，“哥哥！太凉了...”

李振宁把头埋在李汶翰的颈窝里，和李汶翰单独在一起时李振宁很喜欢腻在这个年纪没比他大多少的哥哥的身上，虽然大部分时候李汶翰都幼稚又中二，但无疑是个可以放心依赖又十分体贴的恋人。

“抬起来点。”李汶翰抬手拍了拍李振宁因为被刺激所以绷紧的臀尖，李振宁抱紧李汶翰后双腿搭在男朋友的腰侧夹紧，方便李汶翰的手能垫在洗手台面上，逃离冰冷的触感后李振宁放松的坐下去，丰满的两瓣臀和宽大的手掌完美的贴合在一起，李汶翰凑到李振宁耳边吹了口气，“又软又大。”

语毕后还坏心眼的掐揉着泛着红像白桃一样的臀瓣，抬脚踢了一下抽屉，李振宁不解的随着李汶翰的目光看下去，看到之前用剩一半的红酒回想起上一次的经历，被浴霸蒸的红热的脸挂上不自然的潮红，“别...别用这个了吧，行吗？哥哥，好哥哥...”

李汶翰却好似没听见一般抽动着手向从抽屉里拿出来，拨开酒塞后不要钱似的倒转瓶口在掌心留下一小滩红酒，蹭到李振宁的臀缝间，转送进贴在台面被刺激的微张后穴中。

“嗯...李汶翰...”李振宁不是第一次被红酒浇灌，感受到李汶翰轻车熟路的伸出一指顺着酒液从臀缝滑进到逼仄的穴中来回搅动，右半边的臀瓣和大掌紧紧贴着，左半边却因为李汶翰在穴中抽插的手时不时的和沾着水的台面触到，被刺激的抓紧李汶翰的后背，两根挺立的性器时不时贴触到一起，李振宁低头埋在李汶翰的肩头，无力的塌软了腰，一张一翕的温热肠道包裹住作乱的修长手指。

亲吻显然像催情毒药一般，李振宁抬头啃咬着李汶翰的下唇，双手嵌进宽厚的背肉中，留下泛着红丝的指印，李汶翰却浑然不觉得疼一般，回应着李振宁肆意掠夺的亲吻，手指也不老实的来回抽插肉穴，“要...要更大的...”

“深深，深深想要哥哥的...”李振宁从紧咬的唇缝中泄出蚊蝇般的细小声音，却还是被李汶翰接收到。

“想要哥哥的什么？”李汶翰凑在李振宁耳边舔舐着红透的耳垂，碾咬住又轻轻的拉拽，手掌拖住李振宁的两瓣臀肉往外送，翘起的性器抵在穴口，边顶弄边问。

李振宁羞红着脸默不作声。

“是要这个吗？”李汶翰抽出作乱的手指后三指并入做着简单的扩张，柔嫩湿软的穴肉含着手指吸吮，李汶翰像是听不懂李振宁的渴求一样在内壁肆意触碰探索。

李振宁腾出手颤巍巍地向下伸，包裹描绘着形状漂亮的挺立性器，“要这个...哥哥...你明明知道深深想要什么的...”

李汶翰把李振宁从洗手台上抱起来，挺立的性器在恋人湿软的后穴口磨蹭几下，听到李振宁从紧闭的唇缝中泄出的喘息，直接将性器挺送到最深处，灼热的内壁包裹着微凉的性器，李振宁紧紧环住李汶翰，抬起头在他漂亮的下颌线落下一吻。

李振宁从来都觉得自己能和李汶翰在一起是想都不可能的事，但做爱时的紧致贴合昭示着他们互相属于对方，是恋人，是生命里最重要的另一半。

“发什么呆？”李汶翰凑上去亲亲眼前人形状漂亮的微张唇瓣，下身的性器来回抽动，红酒液顺着抽插的动作从穴口泄出，顺着腿根一直流到光洁的踝骨，和玫瑰相映衬出异样的红，但李汶翰却来不及多分一点心思看，眼前恋人承欢的样子在李汶翰眼里像是色情电影一般致人发狂。

“没有...就很谢谢你喜欢我。”

“瞎想什么呢？”李汶翰抽出性器又重重插入，揽紧被顶弄的摇摇欲坠的李振宁，“我只爱你啊傻瓜。”

“想去...啊！去床上...”李振宁轻轻推着李汶翰，夹杂着婉转喘息的渴求断断续续的传达到恋人耳边，李汶翰自然十分听话的揽紧李振宁，发胀的性器因为走动所以顶的又深又重，蜷起的脚趾刮蹭着腰侧，从卫生间到床一共没有几步路，但李振宁却觉得十分煎熬。

两人跌到床上的时候，发硬的性器顶到最深处，李汶翰坏心眼的研磨顶弄，饱满挺翘的肉臀因为拍打而泛起红，乳白色黏腻的肠液顺着穴口流出，沾染在交合处。

“深深，看我。”李汶翰霸道的折起李振宁的腿，掐住腰侧极力往更深处探索，“是哥哥我在操你。”

李振宁翻了个大白眼给床上床下都爱占便宜的大男朋友，搂着他坠着汗珠的脖颈一口亲在唇上，“知道啦，我的宝贝哥哥。”

李汶翰俯下身舔舐着他发涨的褐色乳尖，含住乳晕轻轻啃咬撕拽，一瞬的疼痛激得李振宁下意识一巴掌拍到男朋友的后背上，“疼...”

李振宁被快感逼的脑袋发胀，掐紧李汶翰的肩头，眼神失焦却还是用眼睛描绘着男朋友的样子，紧致的内壁吞吐着肉棒，眼泪顺着内眼窝流到脸上，李汶翰埋头舔干泪，紧咬着牙关把他按在床上用力操干，直到李振宁搂着他射出来。

高潮过后李振宁失神的抱着李汶翰，腿搭在他的腰侧，低着声软软的喊他，李汶翰最受不了李振宁这样，揉揉他浸着汗液的湿发，轻轻的在额间落下一吻。

“深深，你要相信，我一直一直都只爱你。”李汶翰觉得自己的小宝贝合该站在舞台上发光，镁光灯打在他身上的时候，是最耀眼的光芒，但不只是舞台，李汶翰喜欢李振宁的一切。

李振宁圈紧李汶翰，整个人扒在男朋友身上，“知道啦，大朋友。”

“你被我安稳的爱着，应该有做任何事的勇气，包括相信我爱你。”李汶翰抱着李振宁说。


End file.
